bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gummyshadow/BSS Fan made bees and fan made new bee rarity: Prize
These bees are fan made, that is, aren't official. All bees in this page were created by Gummyshadow. Some bees can be similar to bees made by other people but in case this happens, it's pure coincidence. After all, what is the Prize rarity? Prize bees are bees that you rarely obtain by defeating mobs or completing Stick Bug/Ant challenge, and in some cases, you need to defeat a specific mob/boss to get the bee. Like event bees, prize bees can only get gifted using Star treats, but unlike the event bees, you can have more than one of the same bee. When you transform or evict a prize bee, you get the evicted/transformed bee egg. 'Firefly bee' Color - Colorless Attack - 1 Collects 7 pollen in 3 seconds Makes 68 honey in 3 seconds Energy - infinity Speed - 15 Description: This bee wished to a shooting star to be a firefly, and its wish came true. Abilities: *call Makes a circle of fireflies in the field that you are in, these fireflies vanish instead of going to another field. *time Creates sparkles in a 3x3 area. 'Amethyst bee' Color - Colorless Attack - 1 Collects 15 pollen in 4 seconds Makes 1600 honey in 4 seconds Energy - 20 Speed - 14 Description: This bee was considered a legend for several years, until it was found hidden in the werewolf's cave. Abilities: *sprout Like a regular sprout, but that only gives you honey. Amethyst sprouts aren't shareable and the honey that it srops can be collected using Token links. *flowers Transform all flowers in the field that you are in into gem flowers fo 10 seconds, gem flowers give you honey instead of pollen. 'Time bee' Color - Blue Attack - 2 Collects 20 pollen in 4 seconds Makes 160 honey in 4 seconds Energy - 40 Speed - 18.5 Description: This bee not only can travel in time but also can travel to alternate realities. Abilities *travel Regrows all flowers in an 5x5 area (higher level, higher area). *Replay Give you the same amount of pollen and honey that you produced in the 10 last seconds 'Rainbow bee' Color - Colorless Attack - 6 Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds Makes 120 honey in 4 seconds Energy - 35 Speed - 18.2 Description: This bee was created when the red and blue pulse merged during a rainy day. Abilities *pulse Fires a pulse that hops between your Colorless bees, collecting pollen around them (+5% per level). Power increases with each hop. If you own a cobalt and/or crimson bee, fires a blue and/or red pulse as well. *bombs Creates Blue boms+, Red bombs+ and Buzz boms+ at random flower patches, and automatically blow then. 'Kind bee' Color - Colorless Attack - 0 Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds Makes 85 pollen in 4 seconds Energy - 20 Speed - 14.5 Description: This bee is so kind that everyday invites Tunnel bear to a tea party. Abilities *call Makes 3 random bees level 1 that vanish after 20 seconds (+1 bee and +1 bee level per level). *Friendship Stun any mob targeting you for 5 seconds. 'Farmer bee' Color - Colorless Attack - 1 Collects 15 pollen in 15 seconds Makes 90 pollen in 4 seconds Energy - 30 Speed - 15 Description: This bee used to collect berries but learned to collect pollen with Stubborn bee. Abilities *Harvest Creates 9 random treats in a 3x3 area, if the bee is gifted rarely can spawn star treats and usually spawn moon charms. *Sow Increase the chance to spawn a treat by collecting pollen by 0.5 for 30 seconds. 'Party bee' Color - Red Attack - 1 Collects 25 pollen in 3 seconds Converts 200 pollen in 4 seconds Energy - 40 Speed - 18 Description: This bee's laughs can be heard kilometers away. Abilities *time! Double the instant conversion for 8 seconds. *rain Makes 5 bees create ability tokens (+1 per level) Category:Blog posts